The Lost Kits
by carifoo2001
Summary: PondClan is attacked by a huge group of cats. The only two to escape are mates, who fall down a waterfall at the end of a cave, and find five starving kits at the bottom. They don't remember where they came from, all they remember is that their parents left them in a bush and didn't come back. Based off of Virtual Villagers 2: The Lost Children. (You don't have to have played VV2!)
1. List of cats in PondClan

**Hola! This is my second try at writing Warriors fanfiction. My first try was very unsuccessful, so I deleted it. This will be based off of the game Virtual Villagers: The Lost Children. Don't panic if you haven't played it, if you have, it's just cool to find the references. If you want to, you could go to Gamehouse .com and download the free trial to see it. My left hand smells like cinnamon.**

PONDCLAN (when they were alive)

Leader: Cloverstar (she-cat grey tabby, in the light her fur is almost green, hazel eyes)

Deputy: Skunkfur [still alive] (tom, pitch black with a streak of white fur going straight down his back, amber eyes)

_Apprentice: Shimmerpaw_

Medicine cat: Rosepool (she-cat; a very odd shade of red, dark shade of green eyes)

_Apprentice: Specklepaw_

Warriors:

Swifthawk (tom, brown tabby, yellow eyes, a lot like a hawk's)

Rainwhisker (she-cat, greyish-bluish tabby, bright blue eyes)

Skyleap (she-cat, whiteish bluish, blue eyes, long legs)

Firecloud (tom, orange, almost red, brown eyes)

Redstrike [still alive] (she-cat, deep red, Skunkfur's mate)

Timberfoot (tom, light brown, dark blue eyes)

_Apprentice: Runningpaw_

Robinbreeze (she-cat grey tabby with flecks of blue and black, yellow eyes, Firecloud's mate)

_Apprentice: Emberpaw_

Ferretstorm (brown she-cat with light streaks of really light brown going down her back, deep emerald eyes)

_Apprentice: Brightpaw_

Foxfang (tom, light orange tabby, amber eyes)

Featherflame (she-cat, brown tabby, orange eyes)

Wildblaze (tom, grey tabby, orange eyes)

Whitethorn (tom, white with grey rings on his tail, amber eyes)

APPRENTICES

Shimmerpaw (she-cat with a shiny silver pelt, shiny green eyes)

Specklepaw (brown she-cat with speckles of black, grey, and orange mixed into her fur, light blue eyes)

Runningpaw (silver tom, long legs, dark green eyes)

Emberpaw (orange tabby tom with dark brown eyes)

Brightpaw (black tabby she-cat, extremely bright, almost white, blue eyes)

QUEENS AND THEIR KITS

Honeydew (she-cat, yellow tabby, the tip of her tail is black, piercing green eyes)

_Kits: Tumblekit (yellow tabby tom, light blue eyes)_

_Ripplekit (blue tabby she-kit, light green eyes)_

Cherrybrook (dark brown she-cat, amber eyes, Foxfang's mate)

_Kits: Waspkit (dark brown tom with a light brown tail, amber eyes)_

_Sootkit (dark grey tom, blue eyes)_

Yellowstripe (she-cat, orange tabby with a yellow stripe going from the tip of her tail to the middle of her back, Whitethorn's mate)

_Expecting three to four kits_

ELDERS

Tallnose (brown tom, amber eyes)

Whitetail (white tom with a black tail, grey eyes)

Tawnystep (brown tabby she-cat, yellow eyes)

REMEMBER: THERE IS A CHANCE SOME OF THEM ARE STILL ALIVE BESIDES REDSTRIKE AND SUNKFUR WHO ARE DEFINITELY STILL ALIVE.


	2. Prologue

**Hola again! Favorite, alert, or review, and I will give you 500 brownie points and a shout-out at the end of a chapter!**

The night was peaceful. Everyone in PondClan was sleeping except for two newly-made warriors standing vigil.

The greyish-bluish tabby she-cat's bright blue eyes shown in the dark. She glanced toward her litter-mate's dark brown orbs.

Suddenly, a loud yowl rang through the forest, waking everyone in the clan. They came out of their dens to see what was going on.

A sea of pelts flew out of the trees into the clearing and started slashing at every clan cat they saw, blood-thirsty eyes glowing.

No cat seemed to be able to escape.

However, if you looked closely into the fray, you could see a black tom and a deep red she-cat dodging the blood-thirsty cats. They crawled under cats, went through cats, but stopped and stared in horror at a grey tabby she-cat on a boulder with a black tabby tom. The tom's claws were raking through the she-cat's flank over and over and over again.

The she-cat stilled, but then she started moving again, but stilled again.

This happened seven times in a row before she finally stayed still. The black tabby tom's eyes shown with triumph.

Blood was everywhere. The whole clearing stunk of it.

The black tom and the deep red she-cat ran for what felt like a moon, they could hear the cracking of the dead leaves behind them, which made them run even faster.

The cats behind them chased them into a cave. The clan cats' fear could be smelled from a thousand badger-lengths away.

They ran toward some thick vines, where they broke through and felt air beneath their feet. They looked down and hurtled toward a pond at the bottom of the waterfall.

Yowls could be heard from the top of the waterfall, before they died down and stopped.

The clan cats' world went black.

**How many of you could find the reference to Virtual Villagers? Shout-out to Yellowtail of Skyclan for alerting/favoriting!**


	3. Silver

**Hola, again! Sorry for keeping you waiting, but my friend and her second cousin came over and spent the night and the next day, leaving me no time to even write a word. Read it... NOW! Okay... how about... NOW?! Or not... how... about... NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

"Wait up guys!" Silver, a small silver she-kit with bright green eyes bounded toward four other kits on her short legs.

The kits stopped and glanced back at her.

Fern, a grey she-kit with fern-green eyes, and Ash, her littermate, a grey tom with blue eyes, purred teasingly. "Silver, you're so puny, I bet you'll get lost and the monster-cats will eat you!" Fern just purred louder at Ash's remark. "But they might not be interested, since you wouldn't even be a meal for one of those!"

"Hey! Don't talk to my littermate that way!" Sun, a golden tom with the same bright green eyes as his littermate, yowled at him. The toms started fighting, if you called batting each other's fuzzy little paws at each other fighting. Silver finally caught up to them and felt guilty for starting another fight between the two toms. Why did she have to be so small?

"Hey, hey! Stop it!" Maroon, a maroon she-kit, pulled between them. Maroon was older than all of them, having lived almost six black nights, whereas Fern and Ash have lived four, and Silver and Sun have lived three. "Apologize to each other and Silver!"

Sun and Ash both grumbled something inaudible, but stopped and looked away from each other.

"You guys need to stop fighting!" Maroon scolded Sun and Ash and turn toward Fern, but was still facing Ash at the same time. "And you two need to stop picking on Silver!" She sighed and started moving again. "We need to find some place to sleep before the light runs away. It's going to be a black night tonight."

The kits padded after her, this time going slower so Silver wouldn't fall so far behind again.

The forest was calm, not a living thing in sight. The only sound was the crunch of dead brown leaves underneath them.

Silver, feeling very uncomfortable in the silence, decided to break it, but Fern did it first.

"Maroon, do you think we'll ever find our parents?"

Maroon sighed. "I don't know."

The kits' stomachs rumbled loudly.

"I'm hungry," Sun complained.

"Complaining doesn't lure mice," Silver mewed. Maroon looked surprised.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a fat mouse ran out in front of them.

Maroon clumsily tried to pounce on it, missing it by a whisker.

"Not again!" Maroon exclaimed. She wasn't the best at hunting, especially since they hadn't been taught.

The mouse scuttled away, right into another cat's paws. ...Wait, another cat? Silver looked up. Maroon instinctively went in front of the other kits protectively, hissing at the strange cat.

A young brown tabby tom bit the mouse's neck, killing it instantly. He looked up at them casually.

"What are a bunch of kits doing out this late by themselves?" Something about him made Silver's pelt tingle.

Maroon spit at him, tail lashing. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just spotted this tasty mouse and decided to catch it. Oh wait, it was yours, wasn't it?" Maroon looked ready to pounce on him.

Ash looked like he was about to give him a smart remark.

The tom's eyes smirked. "I'm sorry. Here, have it back." He tossed the mouse to Maroon's feet, gave her a smug smile, and ran off.

Maroon glanced down at the mouse. "I didn't like him."

"Me neither," Silver said.

"I was ready to claw his ears off," Ash said.

The kits suspiciously nibbled on the mouse, but ended up wolfing it down, because of how starving they were.

When Silver decided she had eaten enough so her stomach wouldn't growl and everyone else would get as much as they wanted, she looked around. They were in a small clearing and around them the trees were very thick, she couldn't even see past them.

Her bright green eyes landed on a long piece of wood lying slanted on some small tree stumps.

"Look!" she said and pointed her tail at the wood. "That could be like a shelter for us!"

Fern stopped eating and looked at the makeshift shelter and looked at the sky, which was darkening by the heartbeat. "It'll be night before we know it, so we might as well stop here."

"Yeah," Ash said. He shot a look at Sun and finished the mouse.

Maroon nodded and sat down.

"Hey, let's play a game," Fern looked at Ash with a playful look in her eyes. Silver and Sun perked up.

"Okay!" he ran over to her. "What do you wanna play?"

"Chase the mouse!" she looked over at Silver, who was pretending like she didn't hear them. She knew what that game was. Sun immediately changed his expression to a fierce one.

Ash nodded, a smirk in his eyes. "Okay! Who's gonna be the mouse?" he said it in a teasing way.

"OBVIOUSLY the smallest one, since mice are small." She smirked at Silver, who sighed.

"Maroon!" Silver said and looked toward her, hoping the older kit would rescue her, but Maroon had fallen asleep already.

The littermates with eyes gleaming mischievously took off toward the small silver kit, making her instinctively shoot forward.

Sun tried to stop them, but only succeeding in making it look like he was chasing her too.

The kits were just running in circles around the small clearing, Silver surprising the three bigger kits by running faster than them, despite her short legs. The truth was Silver just had more stamina than them; meaning they were running slower because they were quickly getting tired, so they were slowing down, unlike Silver, who was consistently running at the same pace, for it took a long time before she got tired.

Eventually, Ash crashed right on top of Silver, causing Fern to trip over Ash's legs, and Sun to crash into Fern's flank, forming a huge heap of silver, grey and just a hint of gold fur.

Silver's muffled mew came from the bottom, "Can you guys PLEASE get offa me?"

They got up slowly, one by one, until Silver could finally get up. Ash glared at Sun, his tail lashing, as if everything was Sun's fault.

Suddenly, Maroon's annoyed mew came from behind them, "Not again! Ash, Fern, apologize to Silver right now!" She came up to them and cuffed them both on the ears with her fuzzy paw.

The two littermates grumbled something that resembled an apology, and padded toward the makeshift den.

"Silver, why do you let them pick on you?" Maroon asked.

"Because, they're just immature. They'll grow out of it," Silver explained and trudged toward the den behind Fern and Ash.

"Silver is something else, huh, Sun?" she remarked.

"Yeah, she's all sophisticated and stuff," he mewed in reply as they padded after Silver.

**How'd you like the first chapter? If yo're confused, I'll tell you that a black night is the new moon, and a month is between two new moons, get it? One black night=a month=a moon! And yeah these are the cats/kits that will find the other two cats. This just shows their relationships toward one another. Shout-outs to Guest09 (see, if you don't log in nobody will know who you are!) for reviewing, and lavi0123 for reviewing, favoriting, alerting, and giving me Silver/Silverkit, Sun/Sunkit, Fern/Fernkit, and Ash/Aspenkit and their personalities!**


	4. Maroon

**Hola, yet again. I seem to be getting less and less viewers the more chapters I put in. I have an idea: I've noticed that some great writers on here have been putting questions of the day (QOTD) at the end of their chapters. Do you guys want me to do that?**

When the younger kits drifted off to sleep, Maroon looked at the black sky and wondered if she was going to have another strange dream.

She's never told anybody about the dreams she's had, for it didn't seem important. Sometimes it would be a cat that would speak to her, and say some really weird things. Recently, a red she-cat with dark green eyes has been telling her about certain plants that do certain things, like cure cats of certain diseases.

She sighed and sank down into the soft earth, letting her yellow-green eyes droop.

She was suddenly in a cave. The rocky ground underpaw was wet and slippery, and the ceiling and walls were dripping with water. She could hear the falling of water coming from her left, around a corner, and some running paw steps on her right.

Suddenly, a deep red she-cat and a black tom with a white stripe going down his back ran past her with the stench of fear, along with two huge black tabby toms right behind them that had bloodlust in their yellow eyes.

The fear-smelling cats ran as fast as they could, around the corner, then she heard a loud splash and blacked out.

She was suddenly in a field full of flowers. There were flowers as far as she could see, of red, yellows, and oranges. Everything was peaceful, until a storm came in, every drop tearing up the flowers, until nothing was left.

The rain stopped, and the field was oddly red. When Maroon looked at her paws, she realized the red was blood. It had soaked her maroon-colored paws.

A skunk suddenly appeared, running through the blood-covered field. Everywhere the skunk tread, flowers reappeared, but were in different colors, like blues, purples, and even greens, until the whole field was covered in flowers again, but were even bigger and brighter in color.

She suddenly felt something prick her shoulder and woke up.

"Maroon. Maroon!" a hiss came from her left shoulder as well a a soft scratch.

"WHAT?!" Maroon turned, annoyed. The golden tom's bright green eyes glowed in the dark.

"I-I can't sleep," hissed Sun.

"Have you tried closing your eyes and listening to your heartbeats?" she hissed back.

Sun closed his eyes and started breathing slowly, falling asleep almost instantly. Watching him made her eyes droop and darkness consumed her again, this time staying for the night.

_ . - . _

Maroon's yellow green eyes stretched open, and instantly closed because of the light. She could hear the other kits already up and playing a game outside the makeshift den.

The dream that she had the night before was worrying her, because usually the dreams she had came true or had happened.

She opened her eyes again, this time squinting so it wouldn't blind her.

On her right, a grey lump of fur was rising and falling; Fern.

Maroon just watched the grey kit for a minute, before she finally stirred.

The younger kit opened her eyes slowly, and looked at Maroon. "Hey, di'ja sleep well?" she said, her voice heavy with sleepiness.

"Uh... sure," she said uncertainly.

"Are you sure? It sounds like something's eating at your pelt." The grey kit's now fully open fern-green eyes showed with concern.

"No..." Maroon didn't know if she should tell her.

"Hmmm... you know you can talk to me about anything, you're like a big sister to me," Fern said and gave the older she-kit a compassionate look.

The maroon she-kit finally gave in. "Well... I-I've been having these dreams at night... and they have cats with stars in their pelts. It's really strange. They've been telling me what certain plants do, like healing and stuff.

"Last night, I had this dream about two cats being chased by blood-thirsty cats and they had fallen down a waterfall. Then it changed to where there was a field of flowers, and the flowers were killed by rain.

"Then, when the rain stopped, blood was everywhere. It stunk the whole field.

"After that, a skunk came out of nowhere and ran across the field, growing flowers wherever it's paws touched the blood-stained ground. ...Then, I woke up." Maroon took a big breath.

"...Wow," Fern said, dumbfounded. "That's... stran-" the grey she-kit was interrupted as Sun stumbled in, tripping over Fern's paw.

"M-Maroon! Silver's been hurt!" Sun was hysterical.

"What?" Maroon and Fern stood up in surprise.

"A-Ash chased her into a bush, and a long black thing came out and bit her!" the golden tom was jumping up and down in fright.

Maroon came out of the makeshift den and saw Ash staring at a small silver lump on the ground, which was squirming.

The older kit ran over to the thrashing lump, and saw a bite on her shoulder.

"S-she's been bit by a viper!" Maroon said in a panic.

_Remember... ash tree... the shoots of an ash tree..._ a voice whispered in her ear. She turned to the voice, but all she saw was an... an ash tree!

She scampered toward the tree, and broke off a few shoots of the tree, and ran back toward the thrashing silver she-kit.

"Fern! Chew this!" she shoved a shoot toward the green-eyed she-kit.

Fern, confused, mewed, "Why would I eat this?"

"Y-you don't eat it!" Maroon groaned. "You just chew it and give it back to me!"

Fern uncertainly started chewing on the shoot and grimaced, but kept on chewing.

"Silver... Silver!" Maroon tried to still the small grey she-kit. "You need to eat this!" she tried shoving the shoot into her mouth, but it wasn't working.

Fern spit into her paws and mewed uncertainly, "I-I'm finished."

Maroon took the pulp away from her and spread it on the bite. Then she took the shoot again and tried shoving it into Silver's mouth, this time she chewed on it.

Silver continued to thrash, but as the heartbeats went by, she thrashed less and less violently. Maroon saw some poppies and ran over to the flowers, grabbing the seeds with her mouth and bringing them over to Silver.

She forced the poppy seeds into the silver she-kit's mouth.

Pretty soon, she stopped thrashing and fell asleep.

Maroon calmed down and sighed.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the small silver she-kit's chest rise and fall.

"H-how did you know w-what to do, Maroon?" Ash asked.

"I-" she started, then Silver stirred.

"W-what happened?" she mewed weakly.

"Be quiet, Silver. You need to rest."

The silver kit sighed and went back to sleep.

Maroon noticed that Ash looked very uncomfortable.

"We should just leave Silver to rest here," Maroon mewed softly, as to not wake the small she-kit.

"Okay," mews sounded from the other three kits and they disbanded.

"Maroon, c'mere," Fern beckoned Maroon with her tail.

She followed the grey she-kit to the other side of the clearing, and they sat down.

"That was pretty impressive, back there," Fern said, eyes gleaming. "Is that the kind of stuff you learn in your dreams?"

Maroon nodded. "Ash looks really uncomfortable," she remarked, and looked toward the two toms, who were batting their paws at each other.

"Well, if Sun was right, he was the one who chased Silver into the bush, so he probably feels guilty." The she-kits turned toward each other.

"Yeah. I-" she was interrupted by a loud mew.

"Maroon! Fern! We found a pond with some cats in it! And I think they're dead!" Sun's voice was so loud it probably scared away every single piece of prey for thousands of badger-lengths.

**I'm sorry if what Maroon did with the ash tree shoots wasn't entirely accurate, but I was mostly guessing. So yeah, Maroon had had a dream where a cat (from StarClan) told her to use ash tree shoots for adder and viper bites. I'm not really sure if I did very good on the part with the bite. How are kits supposed to act in a situation like that? Anyway, shout-outs and brownie points to Jezebele Destiny White for following and reviewing, lavi0123 for reviewing, and Yellowtail of Skyclan for reviewing.**


	5. Sun

**Hola! Sorry for not updating in a LONG while, but I've been talking to somebody (you know who you ARE, Frash!) and completely forgot :L sorry bout that. Just blame it on Yellowtail of SkyClan :D. By the way, I AM doing Questions of the Day (QOTD)! Oh, and by the way, for those people who have played VV2, I'm basing the clearing they find the "dead" cats in the pond off of the village in VV2, so you guys will get a better picture of the clearing :D.**

Sun pounced on Ash. "I can't believe you did that!" he growled and bared his teeth. Rage filled the golden tom. It's one thing to tease his littermate, and he doesn't even like that, and another thing to hurt his littermate, even unintentionally.

"I'm sorry!" the cats clumsily batted their paws at each other, Ash mostly trying to defend himself. "It's not like I meant t-"

"You MEANT to chase her! What do you have against her?!" He aimed his hind leg at the older tom, missing by a whisker.

"NOTHING! I l-" Sun cut him off by shoving him into the brush.

Two heartbeats later- "WOW!" Sun heard the grey tom's excited mew from behind the thick brush.

"What?" Sun curiously pushed through the brush and bumped into the slightly older tom, grunting.

They were in a clearing, but much bigger than the other one the she-kits were in. The dirt underpaw was really soft, and would be easy to dig into. To the left of the toms there was a tall strangely-shaped rock, that looked like it could be climbed easily. Through the tops of the trees, the golden tom could see the beginning of a waterfall, and could hear the rumbling coming from behind the rock.

Beyond the small plot of soft dirt, he could see what looked like dens, but were broken. The toms padded forward and silently started looking around curiously. To the golden tom's right, there was a pile of stones, and light brown roots stuck out of the ground.

Next to the pile of stones, a large bramble thicket grew in front of a cave.

The golden tom turned, and gasped. The body of water at the bottom of the waterfall was a small deep pond, and had two limp bodies that appeared to be cats from where the toms were.

"Ash, look!" Sun exclaimed to the tom facing the opposite direction. The grey tom turned his head, and gaped.

The two toms ran over to the pond and Sun yowled, "Maroon! Fern! We found a pond with some cats in it! And I think they're dead!" Sun's voice was so loud it probably scared away every single piece of prey for thousands of badger-lengths. But he didn't care. There were two limp bodies that were definitely cats floating in the pond! One was black, one a deep red.

"What?" Maroon and Silver appeared from around the rock a few heartbeats later, and their eyes widened.

"We need to get them out of there!" Fern exclaimed. "They might be still alive!" She ran toward the pond, but Maroon stopped her, looking unsure.

"I'm not sure, they might be dangerous. And we can't even swim!"

Suddenly, the pond rippled. The kits looked toward the pond, and immediately the oldest kit jumped in front of the others protectively and hissed.

The now conscious cats in the pond looked toward the kits and their eyes widened. Sun could now see the cats in the pond clearly, now that they weren't limp. The tom had amber eyes and was black with a white stripe going down his back, the other was a deep red she-cat with dark green eyes **(1)**. They both looked to be about 20 black nights old.

"Kits?" the deep red she-cat mewed confusedly.

Maroon continued to hiss and spit. Her fluff puffed out and her tail lashed furiously.

"Who're you?" she mewed loudly.

The two cats swam to the edge of the pond, and shook themselves dry.

"How did we get here?" the she-cat asked the tom.

The tom shrugged. "All I remember was running and slipping on wet rocks." The two cats suddenly gasped, and looked at each other with saddened looks.

The cats quickly covered it up, though. The she-cat turned toward the kits, and asked, "Where did you come from?"

"We-we don't know," Sun mewed hesitantly.

"Who ARE you?" Maroon repeated to the older cats.

"I'm Skunkfur, and she's Redstrike," Skunkfur mewed in a friendly tone.

The young kits immediately trusted the two cats, but Maroon still was standing in front of them protectively.

"Where did you kits come from? Are you kittyp-house cats?" the black tom asked.

"We don't remember where we came from," Fern mewed softly. "All we remember is our parents left us-" she pointed to herself and Ash- "-in a bush when we were 2 black nights old."

"And me and Silv-" his eyes widened. "We left Silver by herself!" At this remark, Ash bounded back around the strange rock and through the brush, with Sun following close behind. Fern also took off, but slower than the two toms, and Maroon, Skunkfur and Redstrike were at the back, Maroon watching the red and black cats suspiciously.

Sun and Ash burst through the brush and saw the small Silver she-kit awake and grooming her pelt.

"There you are," she mewed weakly. "I could hear some mews from here, and thought it might be you."

The two toms sighed in relief. Sun gave the rude grey tom a weird look. Ash had been acting really weird. One heartbeat he doesn't care about Silver, the next he's concerned about her.

A rustle from behind the golden tom told him the other cats caught up. Maroon hurried toward Silver, and inspected her, concerned.

"Are you okay, Silver? Anything hurt? Do you feel weak?" the maroon she-kit spouted these questions out and more two at a time.

"I-" she coughed, and started again, "I feel fine." she tried to sound okay, but her voice was really weak.

Skunkfur and Redstrike appeared in front of Sun. "I think I know what to do," the black tom went over to Silver, causing Maroon to hiss, but Skunkfur ignored her.

He inspected the silver she-kit and found her bite, on her flank **(2)**. "I think I remember Rosepool-" he choked on the word, for some odd reason- "-telling me how to deal with these. She's been bit by a viper, I can tell that-"

Maroon interrupted him, "I knew that already. I used shoots from an ash tree in a pulp on the bite and made her eat a shoot, too." she said this in a smart-aleck (alack? elack? eleck?) sort of way. She looked at him with a smug face.

"How did you know that?" Skunkfur asked, curious. She broke eye contact with the older cat and looked away.

"...It was in one of my dreams."

"Really? This must be a sign from StarClan!" All the kits looked at him like he was crazy. Only Redstrike looked thoughtful, maybe even hopeful, like she knew what he was talking about.

The black tom turned back to Silver and mewed, "You must not move much, for the bite needs time to heal." At this, Silver let out a loud groan. Skunkfur purred.

"What are your names?" he mewed gently.

"I'm Sun, she's Silver," he pointed his tail to the snake-bitten she-kit, "he's Ash," he mewed, tail pointing to the grumpy tom, "she's Maroon," mewed the golden tom, tail turning toward the older she-kit that was finally beginning to trust the strange cats, "and she's Fern," he finally finished, pointing his tail to his left, where the fern-green-eyed she-kit was staring at the sky, not paying attention at all.

When Sun turned toward Skunkfur again, he looked like he was thinking about something before turning to him with a friendly look in his eyes.

"Do you kits want to stay with us for a little while? And maybe hear some stories?" he looked at Redstrike, gaining eye contact. They seemed to read each other's thoughts for a second.

"YES!" all the kits, save Maroon, yowled excitedly. Sun already knew he could trust these two strange cats.

**(1): I forgot to say the color of her eyes in the list... oops ^^; so yeah they ARE green.**

**(2): Forgot to say where Silver's bite was... ^^; I just keep on forgetting things, aren't I? Yes, it IS on her flank. If anyone tell you otherwise, they're wrong XD.**

**WOOOHHOOOO NO CLIFFY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! DID I DO AWESOME? HORRIBLE? AMAZING? TELL MEEEEEEEE I WANNA KNOWWWWWWWWWW! I rewrote how the kits and Skunkfur and Redstrike meet like 5,000 times. I'm not completely satisfied with this, but it's good enough.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Which kit out of the five kits do you think is my favorite? Why? I'll tell you in the next chapter!**

**SHOUT-OUTS AND BROWNIE POINTS GO TO:**

**Yellowtail of Skyclan for: reviewing**

**Moonbeam141 for: reviewing**

**Santanaobsessed2608 for: alerting**

**Wow. That's so sad. I could only give out 3 shout-outs and 1,500 brownie points :(.**


	6. Skunkfur

**ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR THIS?! AN ADULT CAT'S POINT OF VIEW! COMPLETE WITH FLASHBACKS! THIS IS SO EXCITING! P.S., please review guys :( I only got two answers for the QOTD. This chapter was really fun to write. I used Google to look up synonyms for words, so I think that it might be better than the past chapters. I don't know. REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND ANSWER THE QUESTION OF THE DAY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND THAT'S THE ONLY WAY I WILL KNOW THAT YOU LOVE ME BACK! **

_Skunkfur's sleep dissipated when a loud, piecing yowl rang through the forest. He and almost all the warriors in the den got up from their nests and came out of the den to see what was going on. The bright pelt of Firecloud, the newly made warrior, and his litter-mate, Rainwhisker's bright blue eyes, still standing vigil, but looking alarmed._

_Suddenly, a sea of pelts came out of the brush like a river, and scattered, thrashing out at every living thing standing in their way, not caring whether or not it was one of their own._

_It was a terrifying sight. Through the sea of blood and pelts, Skunkfur spotted Redstrike, and immediately started pushing through toward her direction. He couldn't lose his mate in this battle, no matter what._

_A grey tabby tom with blood lust in his blue eyes rammed into Skunkfur, knocking him off balance and into another cat, making them both fall._

_The cat underneath Skunkfur scratched at him, and he jumped up back into the fray._

_Skunkfur then finally reached Redstrike._

_"Follow me!" he yowled. The two warriors took off toward The Boulder, dodging cats, ducking underneath cats, and even under their unsheathed claws._

_Skunkfur stopped at The Boulder, and could hear his mate stopping too. On top of The Boulder was the most terrifying thing a PondClan cat could ever see._

_Oliver, a black tabby tom with green eyes, was on top of the boulder, along with Cloverstar. The grey tabby leader and the black tabby tom were fighting, each skillfully scratching each other and dodging._

_Oliver struck Cloverstar down, and started raking Cloverstar to pieces._

_As he was doing so, Skunkfur was frozen in terror. Cloverstar fell limp for a few heartbeats, then started moving again._

_She'd just lost a life._

_Skunkfur just stood there, frozen, as Cloverstar lost her seventh, sixth, fifth, fourth, third, second, and finally, last life._

_Cloverstar finally stilled for the last time, and Oliver yowled in triumph, jumping into the fray with his fellow attackers._

_Two identical black tabby toms with bright yellow eyes ran toward the two cats, making them surge forward._

_The two clan cats ran on and on and on, Skunkfur making sure his mate stayed in front of him. The tabby toms behind them chased them into a cave, making Skunkfur believe that all was lost for him and Redstrike._

_He could hear a rumbling sound up ahead, but had no time to process what it might be when he slipped on wet rocks and skidded over the edge of a... waterfall!_

_He shut his eyes, waiting for the impact, and everything went black._

__ . - . __

Skunkfur woke with a start, and glanced at his surroundings with a sigh of relief.

His mate was curled up beside him, along with five other little fluffy balls of fur. They reminded him of his little apprentice, Shimmerpaw. A horrible feeling in his stomach appeared as he thought of the shiny silver she-cat with those shiny green eyes.

Redstrike cracked open her eyes, and looked at Skunkfur, probably seeing the emotion in his eyes, because she looked concerned.

She beckoned him with her tail and he followed her out of the "den" as quiet as they could, as to not wake the kits.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"No," he mewed, grief in his voice.

Redstrike rubbed against him and murmured, "Me neither." Skunkfur knew she was thinking about her sister, Rosepool, whom she was very close with.

"Do you think they've all... gone to StarClan?" his voice cracked in the middle of the sentence.

"I... I hope not."

Just then, all five kits burst out of the makeshift den excitedly, even Maroon, who had seemed to lose a few moons during the night.

"Skunkfur! Skunkfur! Can you tell us some stories?" Sun mewed enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" chanted the other kits. "Please?"

"Okay, okay, but just a short one," Skunkfur mewed, amused, and happy that Maroon was trusting him.

They all sat down on the ground, and Skunkfur contemplated for a few heartbeats on which story he should tell.

He finally took a deep breath and mewed, "Where I came from, just up that waterfall, we were a group of cats called, 'PondClan.' We worked together as a team to survive, and followed the 'warrior code'.

"We had a leader, and their name would end in '-star' ("Like Sunstar!" "Shh!"), and they would lead the clan and make the decisions. Our leader was named Cloverstar-" -The thought of his ex-leader made the gruesome picture of her death go through his mind- "-And she was a very good leader. The leader has their own den, separate from the rest of the clan, and, when they become leader, they get nine lives.

"There's also a deputy, whom the leader picks. I was the deputy of Pondclan ("Wow!" "I said shh, Sun!"), and I was like Cloverstar, only second in command. I stayed in the warriors' den with the rest of the clan."

"Skunkfur, how come you have such strange names?" Sun mewed.

"Well, when you're born, your parents name you something that ends with -kit. Like Fern, for instance, if you were born in PondClan, your name would be Fernkit, and Ash, your name would be Ashkit."

"But I don't like that name, I don't even like my name now!" the grey tom kit grumbled indignantly.

"Okay, well, anyway, when you get to be six moons old, you become an apprentice."

"What's a moon?" Silver asked.

"A moon is the time between the full moon," Redstrike explained.

Maroon seemed to be counting in her head. "Hey, that's the same amount of time as a black night!" she exclaimed.

Skunkfur thought that a black night was probably how they kept track of how old they are. "How many black nights old _are _you kits?" he asked them.

"Last night, Silver and I became three black nights!" Sun mewed, jumping up and down.

"Ash and I are four black nights old!" Fern mewed.

"I'm six black nights!"

"That means that you'd be an apprentice!"

"You wouldn't be a kit!"

"Wow!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, everyone," Skunkfur mewed, trying to get their attention. "Don't you want me too continue?"

The kits nodded eagerly, and plopped back down on the ground.

"Anyway, when you come an apprentice, you get your apprentice ceremony, and you move out of the nursery into the apprentice's den. During your ceremony, your name gets changed from kit to paw, like Sun, you'd go from Sunkit to Sunpaw. You'd get responsibilities like cleaning out the elders' den. You would also get a mentor who would train you how to hunt and fight, and, when you're ready, you'll become a warrior.

"When you become a warrior, you'd get your warrior ceremony. Your name could change to a variety of things. For example, Redstrike and I are warriors-" -he flicked his tail toward himself and Redstrike- "and our names end with different things. Mine with -fur, hers with -strike ("Ooh, I wanna be Sunclaw!" "Be quiet, Sun!"). You have a lot of responsibilities when you're a warrior.

"There is another choice, if you don't want to be an apprentice..." He glanced at Maroon, before continuing: "... You could become a medicine cat. A medicine cat doesn't hunt or fight, a medicine cat learns the ways of medicine and herbs, so they can heal a cat if they get sick or injured. A medicine cat also communicates with StarClan.

"StarClan is the place where clan cats go when they die. at night, we can see them in the sky. Every one of those little lights in the sky is a member of StarClan. It's called Silver Pelt."

"Wow..." Sun mumbled thoughtfully.

"PondClan cats rely on StarClan cats to help them when in a tough situation, and every half moon the medicine cat makes a journey to the Sky Rock to communicate with StarClan in their dreams." Skunkfur saw Fern glance at Maroon thoughtfully, and continued: "StarClan also gives prophecies to medicine cats, or even regular warriors, that can be about a single cat's destiny, or something else bigger or smaller than that.

"When a cat is made leader, their ceremony takes place at the Sky Rock, where StarClan gives them their nine lives. The leader and the medicine cat present never tells another cat what takes place during the ceremony."

"What happened to PondClan? You keep on saying, 'was,' and, 'had.'"

"Well... th-the reason why Redstrike and I fell down the waterfall is... we were being chased."

"What?"

"There is a very large group of cats, who are nothing like PondClan, and they love to destroy lives. We've been enemies as long as I can remember, and they attacked." The kits gasped.

"The group of cats is called, 'The Storm.' They're very vicious cats that are ruled by one cat, Oliver. When they had attacked, they killed every living thing they saw, not caring if it was one of their own or not. Redstrike and I narrowly escaped right after we saw-" -his voice cracked at this part- "Cloverstar get killed seven times by Oliver."

All the kits gasped again. "So... PondClan is dead?" Fern asked quietly.

"Y-yeah," Skunkfur's voice was filled to the brim with grief.

The kits whispered to each other for a few heartbeats before yowling, "We want to make a new PondClan!"

Skunkfur and Redstrike, astounded at their declaration, were speechless.

"I'll be Sunkit, the greatest kit of all time!" Sun mewed.

"And I'll be Silverkit!"

Skunkfur was finally able to put words together, "You kits are not thinking straight. We can't just start a new clan!"

"Why not?" Maroon asked.

"Because, because..." Skunkfur spluttered, searching for a reason. "I don't know. You know, you kits are too smart for your own good."

**This is the longest chapter so far! And very uneventful... Hey! my half birthday is in two days! I'll be turning 12 1/2! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Oh yeah, and, just in case you're wondering, Silver recovered really quickly, so... that's why she's not weak any more.**

**Answer of the Day: MY FAVORITE KIT IS ASH! Wasn't expecting that, were you? Yeah, my favorite cat is usually the one that's rude, like Jayfeather, Dustpelt, etc. Maroon is following close behind, though, especially since I consider her to be myself. I have three younger brothers in real life, and I've been sort of like their mom, because my mom couldn't take care of them, cause she was at college, then cosmetology school, etc. I was forced to be more mature, but now that two of my younger brothers and I have moved in with my grandma (that was two years ago), I haven't had to be that mature, since I didn't have that responsibility any more, so yeah, my situation is a lot like Maroon's.**

**Question of the Day: Do you have any favorite pairings already? :3 I bet you do. **

**BROWNIE POINTS AND SHOUT-OUTS GO TO:**

**Shiningheart The Brave for: reviewing TWICE**

**Moonofbetrayal for: reviewing**

**lavi0123 for: reviewing**

**Well, it's getting better, I was able to give out three shout-outs and 2000 brownie points... PLEASE, PEOPLE! REVIEW!**


	7. Ash

**YAYYYYYYYYY! I'M TURNING 12 1/2 TOMORROW! YAYYYYYYYYY! MORE FLASHBACKS IN THIS CHAPTER! YAYYYYYYYYY! **

_The warm smell of milk clouded everything else. The kit was faintly aware of other warm, breathing bodies around him._

_"Oh, they're so cute!" he heard a soft voice._

_"I wonder when they'll open their eyes," mewed another voice, which sounded more masculine than the other one. _

_"We should name them!" the soft voice said._

_"How about... that one's Talon, that one's Fang, and-"_

_"Those aren't good names! They're awful and fierce!" the soft voice scolded the masculine voice._

_"Then what would you suggest?"_

_"That one could be Aster, that one Snow, that one Ash-"_

_"Wait. What kind of name is Ash?" the masculine voice asked._

_"It's because his fur is grey! A-" the voice stopped abruptly and gasped. "Tiger! Look! That one's opened her eyes!"_

_The other voice, known as Tiger, mewed excitedly, "Her eyes are the color of ferns..."_

_"We could call her Fern!"_

_"Yes... Aster, Ash, Snow, and Fern," Tiger mewed decidedly. "Mittens, I love you..."_

_ . - . _

A loud noise caused Ash to stir. He grumbled, "Who dared to wake me up?"

He heard a soft purr in his ear, "Me."

The sound of Silver's voice startled him to full awareness and he opened his eyes. "Ah!" she was so close to his face. She purred, amused.

"We have a lot of work to do. Redstrike told me to wake you up."

He stretched and yawned, "But it's so early!"

"No it's not," she purred. "It's past sunhigh."

"What's sunhigh?" he asked. That wasn't in his vocabulary.

"It's when the sun is at its highest point in the sky," she explained. "Skunkfur told us that. You would've heard it, too, if you weren't such a sleepyhead!" she purred playfully.

"Hey!" he chased her out of the makeshift den.

"Silver! Ash!" Skunkfur's voice caused the kits to stop simultaneously and look around for the voice's owner.

"We're in the big clearing!" yowled Sun. The two kits scampered through the brush, and found all the other cats gathered together around Skunkfur.

"What's going on?" asked Ash curiously.

"We're having our kit ceremony!" mewed Fern excitedly.

Ash and Silver stood to the rest of the cats. They were in sort of a semicircle, and Skunkfur was on a medium sized rock, so he could be about a fox length above the others.

"Fern, Sun, Ash, and Silver, come forward," Skunkfur mewed formally.

The kits stepped forward, so they were a couple of mouse lengths in front of Maroon and Redstrike. They were all jumping with excitement. Ash briefly wondered why he didn't tell Maroon to, but the thought was drowned in exhilaration.

"Are you four kits positive that you want to join PondClan?" he asked.

"Yes," they chanted.

"Then, do you promise to stay in PondClan, follow the warrior code, and stay loyal to PondClan for the rest of you lives?"

"We do."

"Then, by the power of StarClan, Sun, you will now be known as Sunkit. Fern, you will be known as Fernkit. Silver, you will now be Silverkit. And Ash... you will now be known as Aspenkit."

"Sunkit! Fernkit! Silverkit! Aspenkit!" chanted Skunkfur, Maroon, and Redstrike. Skunkfur caught Aspenkit's eye and winked. He remembered that he didn't like the name Ash!

"Maroon, step forward," Skunk mewed when the chatter between the kits had died down. Maroon hesitantly stepped forward.

"Maroon, because of the dreams you have, and your knowledge of herbs, I'll ask you this: do you want to be PondClan's new medicine cat?"

Maroon looked at him, astonished. Apparently she hadn't expected that.

"Y-yes..." she mewed uncertainly. "Yes." The second time, she was more confident in the decision.

"Okay, then by the power of StarClan, you are the new medicine cat, Maroonpaw!" he declared.

"Maroonpaw! Maroonpaw! Maroonpaw!" everyone chanted.

"That will be the end of the clan meeting," mewed Skunkfur as he jumped off the rock. "Okay, we need to decide how this is going to be..." he murmured indecisively.

"This is going to be our camp!" Skunkfur declared. Everyone cheered.

"First, let's explore it. We need to find a place for the leader's den, the nursery, the apprentices' den, the warriors' den, the medicine cat's den, the elders' den, the dirtplace, the place to train apprentices and the burial place."

Everyone split up. Going to different parts of the clearing. Aspenkit glanced around where he was, instead of immediately moving, like the other cats.

Past the patch of thorns, Aspenkit could see some weird looking trees, with brown orbs at the top. Beyond that, he could see a massive body of water that took his breath away.

Aspenstar also saw a den, which was made from the inside of a huge rock. He scampered toward it and paused, smelling it. The living thing that had made the den had been gone so long, he couldn't even faintly smell whatever made it.

He went inside the den, and found loads of herbs. The different smells clouded his sense, so he backed out of the den. He was surprised that he hadn't smelled the herbs from the outside of the den.

Next to the rock den was a half-built den, made from brambles. It didn't have a distinct smell either.

He turned around, and saw another den across the clearing, at the edge of it. He ran toward it, and smelled it. It too didn't smell like anything in particular. It wasn't in the best shape. It was caved in, and a lot smaller than the other two. It was made of a couple of fern bushes, and a small tree from the thick brush had fallen on top of it.

"Hey Ash-Aspenkit! Look at this!" he turned toward Fern's excited voice and saw a small creek, connected to the pond! He hadn't noticed it the first time!

He scampered toward his litter-mate and looked at the running water, which ended in a small pool that only was deep enough to put your paws in.

He then looked toward the weirdly shaped rock, and saw a little crevice in the rock. Curious, he went over to the rock, and went up it, finding it easy to do so.

There was a small place between him and the crevice, so, he decided to jump.

He leaped from where he was on the rock into the crevice, and landed on his belly. "Oomph!" he struggled to get up, and glanced at his surroundings.

He was in a small cave, which, surprisingly wasn't damp, as would be expected, being so close to a waterfall.

It was a cozy little cave, and the walls and floor were smooth. It smelled like water.

Aspenkit turned around, and stuck his head out of the crevice in the rock. He had been able to jump into the crevice, but now it seemed like the jump became to far for his short kit legs.

"I'm stuck!" Aspenkit yowled.

"What?" he heard the Skunkfur say. He appeared from behind the rock, and looked up at him. His eyes shown with concern.

"How did you get up there?" he asked loudly, so he could be heard over the rumbling of the waterfall.

"I jumped!" Aspenkit yowled.

"Can't you jump back?"

"No!"

Skunkfur leaped into the water, and yowled, "Jump into the pond!"

"But I can't swim!"

"I'll grab hold of you and swim you back to land!"

Aspenkit glanced uncertainly at the water, and gulped. He prepared himself for the jump, and threw himself forward.

He landed in the pond with a splash, and Skunkfur grabbed him by the scruff, pulling him to shore. At the edge of the pond, Redstrike, Sunkit, Silverkit, Fernkit were looking at them with concern showing in their eyes. Maroonpaw, however, had anger in her eyes.

Skunkfur dragged Aspenkit on the shore, and put him on the ground. He took a big gasp of breath and coughed.

Silverkit rushed up to him and mewed, "Are you okay, Aspenkit? Are you hurt?" her eyes shown with concern.

Aspenkit sat up, and grumbled, "Yeah, I'm fine." He shook himself, splattering everyone with water. "Oops..."

Maroonpaw appeared from behind Silverkit. "Why did you do that? That was really risky! You could've gotten hurt really badly! What if there was a snake in that cave, or what if you didn't make the jump from the rock? You need to think before you do such dangerous things! Y-" she was interrupted by Skunkfur.

"That _was_ pretty risky, Aspenkit. You probably shouldn't have done that, but, at least you didn't get hurt! What was it like in there?" he asked curiously.

"It was a small cave with nothing in it."

"I think we've found the leader's den!" he mewed.

Maroonpaw looked surprised and bewildered at Skunkfur's reaction to Aspenkit's careless action.

"Y-you're not even going t-to punish him?" she asked confusedly.

"Why? He learned his lesson."

"Uh..." she looked defeated.

"Okay, everybody! What did you find?" Skunkfur announced.

"I found a good place for the dirtplace," mewed Redstrike. She flicked her ears toward the pool at the end, "There's a small place behind a bush that we could use."

"Good!"

"I think we should use the smaller clearing we have been staying in for the place to train the apprentices!" Silverkit exclaimed."

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Sun mewed. Silver's eyes shone.

Aspenkit spoke up. "I found some dens!"

"Really?" Fern asked.

"Yeah! One had a bunch of stinky herbs in it." Maroonpaw perked up at that statement. "Follow me!" he padded toward the den with herbs.

Maroonpaw ran in front of Aspenkit, and went into the herb-filled den. "This is perfect!" she exclaimed from inside.

"This is actually going to work out!" Skunkfur said.

**Sorry if that was a really bad ending, but it was getting too boring to write! How come people aren't reviewing? Am I doing something wrong?**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: If you were half clan, what would your reaction be if your crush made fun of you?**

**BROWNIE POINTS AND SHOUT-OUTS GO TO:**

**lavi0123 for: reviewing**

**That's what I get for not waiting to update... barely any reviews. But, if you don't review quickly, no one will want to read it. ANYWAY... please review for the last chapter if you haven't, since it's only been a day since I updated. **


End file.
